


First Dates

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's first date with Naruto results in her fainting and broken dishes. Luckily for her, Naruto doesn't mind having another. And then yet another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like the fifty sentences community, but not. An experiment in style.

1\. When Sakura agrees to set Naruto up on his first date, he expects it to be with her. Well, not fully, but he still hopes. Instead, he sees Hinata and has never been more surprised in his life. Pleasantly, though, because Hinata is nice.

 

2\. When Hinata sees Naruto, she looked around for Sakura. Upon not seeing her, she looked for Sai or Sasuke. (Naruto _could_ of course, be gay, but she hoped not.) When he tells her that he has been waiting for her and why doesn’t she sit down so they can start her date, she turns dark red and nearly— _nearly_ —faints.

 

3\. Hinata’s first date with Naruto results in two broken bowls and her fainting three times. She was worried at first that he’d be disappointed. Luckily, though, Naruto doesn’t mind doing it again.

 

4\. Naruto isn’t sure of why he’s excited about his second date with Hinata. Maybe it is because he’ll finally experience a ‘date’—most people don’t look at him for those things.

 

5\. Hinata’s second date is the most unorthodox date she’s ever been on. Naruto has them sitting in the bushes and staring at Sasuke and Sakura’s date.

 

6\. This date also ends up with her fainting when she realizes that she’s in the bushes with him.

 

7\. It also ruins Sakura’s date, because Naruto drags her out of the restaurant to heal Hinata. Sasuke, though he doesn’t show it, also seems a bit put out—he beats Naruto into the ground the next day during training.

 

8\. Hinata wakes up to see Naruto staring at her worriedly. She faints again when she realizes how close he is.

 

9\. Naruto agrees to yet another date and Hinata is amazed at how patient he is with her. What she doesn’t know is that he still doesn’t think that his first date is over. Every interruption makes him think they have to start over.

 

10\. Their next date is normal—that is, until it starts to rain and they get soaked. Surprisingly, this time Naruto faints. It’s because of a fever.

 

11\. Hinata doesn’t see Naruto for two weeks and thinks it is because he’s finally grew tired of her. She wanted to help him when he was sick, but sadly she wasn’t allowed. She wonders if that is why he doesn’t want another date.

 

12\. Naruto shows up at Hinata’s front door, smiling and asking for a date, and while she looks shocked, he looks frightened. It might have to do with the deadly aura that Neji and Hanabi were giving him. That and the three kunai that he had to dodge.

 

13\. After the 7th date, they manage to go through an entire meal without any accidents or fainting. It is also then that Naruto realizes that he is warm, very warm, whenever she smiles and touches him.

 

14\. It takes the 20th date, though, for Naruto to realize he is in love with Hinata.

 

15\. It takes the 30th date for Naruto to convince her of that.

 

16\. When Naruto proposes, he tries to get advice from Sakura and Sasuke. Sadly, the two are still dating—which Naruto firmly opposes because the teme was sure to hurt Sakura-chan again.

 

17\. The advice he gets he ignores. Probably because it was what the teme will do and he does not want to be like him. It is a sad thing, though, that he ignores it. It was probably the best advice he’d get.

 

18\. When Naruto tries to propose, he decides to place it on her ramen chopsticks. Hinata thinks that those are decorative chopsticks at first. Upon closer inspection, she realizes it is a ring. And that Naruto was proposing.

 

19\. She wakes up and, remembering what happened, agrees. Naruto has never been more happy in his life, and Hinata never has felt more accepted.

 

20\. There is still the wedding, though, and her two thousand plus cousins who shall attend it. Those two thousand plus cousins who don’t trust Naruto. Those two thousand plus cousins who are willing to hurt said boy.

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Maybe we can **forget** to invite them?_


End file.
